


The twisted grin

by Scottishwarrior92



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Luthor - Freeform, New Beginnings, SuperCorp, Twisted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottishwarrior92/pseuds/Scottishwarrior92
Summary: Set just after Lena buys Catco in season 3, Kara is nervous and excited to have he best friend as her boss and some major events are about to occur that could alter the relationship she has with Lena...for better or worse.Lena has a plan and it involves her best friend and getting closer to her than she ever thought possible...with a Luthor twist





	1. Wear red

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I have had for a while that I decided to sit down and write with a slight twist on Lena and Karas relationship, hopefully, it will all come up roses.

Kara was rather excited to have Lena being her new boss, it was the only reason she was back at work after she quit. 

"How often do you get to work with your best friend" rang through her head a the elevator door opened 

Clutching the gift in her hands she glided into the office space be lining for Lena as James was showing her around with a dumbfounded look on his face before he caught sight of Kara.

"Kara" He shouted with a tinge of desperation

Her best friend turned to face the reporter, her emerald eyes were a breathtaking sight every time she saw them. 

"Welcome to Catco" she managed to get out as she handed her the planner 

"What's this?" The CEO asked 

"Just a Danvers family tradition, a planner on your first day of school" Kara felt a tad nervous but happy to see Lena 

"you knew about this?" Olsen chimed in 

"Yea she mentioned it last night" The Kryptonian released how that sounded with a tinge of red building on her face 

"Thank you very much, Kara" The smile on Lena's face melted the nerves away 

"Well" James cut in, "I think we have some things to sort out to get you all set up Ms. Luthor" 

"It's fine" The Luthor replied "I just want to get the lay of the land and a feel of the place first" 

James looked rather confused about the whole situation but would come around eventually 

"Well I don't mind showing you about" Kara offered "Do you want to leave your things in my office" 

Lena just smiled and followed her to the office 

Her office was not in the best condition with scattered note on her desk and a coat draped over her desk chair. 

"Sorry for the mess" Kara apologized as she cleared some space on her desk 

"Its fine" She placed her bag and coat on the desk "It is very you, organized chaos" 

Kara could not help but noticed Lena's outfit, a formfitting black blouse with the top button undone and the matching black dress trousers and finished off with a pair of dark green heels. 

As sh Admired the outfit the super caught sight of a small bandage slipping through Lenas left sleeve.

"What happened to your arm?" her hero instincts kicking in as she rushed over rolling up the sleeve revealing a 2 inch cut along her forearm 

"O nothing, just a small mishap with a letter opener" Lena grabbed her hand "I'll be fin, you worry too much" 

That did ease some of Kara's worry but it did look like a nasty gash 

"Would you be so kind as to go and grab me a fresh bandage, think this one could use a change" 

The hero nodded and dashed off out her office 

The masked slithered away from the Luthors face as she reached for her bag pulling out a small ring sized container "Step one" she removed the translucent fingertip sized device from the container and grabbed Karas phone from her bag and opened it up placing the device behind the battery. A grin crept onto her face as she put the phone back into her friend's bag. 

Kara came back with a full medkit, Lena was not surprised as she replaced the old bandage with a fresh one and just as they finished Kara's phone rings. 

"Oh" a look of concern came across her face "I have to go, family..." 

"It's fine" The Luthor cut her off 

They hugged before Kara bolted off out her office 

Pulling a tablet from her bag Lena opened the program and put the first command in 

"Wear something red.....Program initiated"


	2. Healthy eating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how the first test goes

Kara arrived back to her apartment after dusting off a minor back robbery and finished off her work at Catco which proved more challenging with her best friend there as she could not help but glance over to her anytime she was within eyesight. 

She didn't think it would be that distracting having Lena as a boss, she hoped it would get easier. 

Quickly changing into her PJ's but they didn't feel right, she could not place it but she went through her other PJs until she found a pair of red once with the crest of house El on it that Alex had bought as a joke. They felt more comfortable than any of the others she had tried one, she went into her fridge to grab some leftover takeaway. 

It was short work to devour the leftovers before she flicked through the news feeds on TV, most talking about her recent work and a story about L Corps recent purchase of Catco. The smile grew on her face as a picture of Lena came on the standard press picture. 

She took longer than she should write some fresh notes on the story of Supergirls recent exploits before she went to bed to recharge for another busy day. 

In work, the next day Kara blazed through her work to give her self enough time to meet up with Lena for lunch. 

Taking their favourite spot on the balcony outside Catco which was surprisingly empty, She guessed most of the staff were not too comfortable with their new boss yet. 

"They will warm up to you eventually" The Super reassured her as she took a mouth full of her bacon sandwich. 

"Maybe" The Luthor responded as she took a fork full of her salad "Right not I'm trying to figure out how to get you to eat something healthy" 

Both of them let out a good laugh at that "Bacon is healthyish" 

"Not for your lipstick" pointing to her red stained bread 

A wave of embarrassment slipped onto Karas' face as she quickly dabbed her lips with the napkin near her 

"It's fine, you suit red" The CEO fiddled around in her bag pulling out a fresh tube of lipstick, "I think this one will suit you more" 

It was a deeper shade of red than she would ever buy for herself but she trusted Lena's taste as she never saw her look anything but perfect with her make-up. 

The rest of the lunch went quickly as the talked about a variety of topics from NSYNC songs and about a few of L Corp projects one Lena was being very secretive about to Kara's dismay. 

As Kara went back to work Lena felt a little bit of pride in the success of the first test, she didn't expect it to work so fast but with that, she wanted to step it up a notch 

Opening the program: Enjoy healthy food 

"One more," she thought 

Addition: Wear tighter shirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One test down and another one to go....what dose Lena have planned ?


	3. Trust in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the Luthor have planned for out red-caped hero

Chapter 3: Trust in me

Taking extra care to calibrate the device the Luthor went over the calculation over and over to make sure that there were no mistakes. Everything had to go right, the next part of her plan for Kara hinged on it. 

"That should do for now" putting down the tools she glanced over to the mirror "Don't worry, I'll make sure you have a front row seat" her reflection just stared her down. 

"As for now" she pulled a test tube out of her lab coat "I have a lunch with a blond Super I don't want to miss" 

Kara's day had gone easy, no need to be Supergirl, she got to be Kara. Snapper had given her the day off after her last article gained some praise. She didn't know what to do with herself, if not for her lunch date with Lena she would have still been in her red PJ's. 

Ever since Mon-el had to leave she had not been much for going out. She was brooding more than Clark's friend in Gotham. the only times she smiled was when Lena made that speech about her and when she bought CatCo....that was a badass move on Lena's part. 

Before Lena did that Kara was more focused on her work as Supergirl, more focused on being a Kryptonian rather than a human, quitting her job was going to be the final thread to cut. Then her best friend convinced her to go back...she always found it hard to say no to Lena. 

"Have you ordered yet?" her friend appeared next to her holding two cups of coffee 

"not yet" the coffee was just the way she liked it, loaded with sugar "thank you I needed this" 

The caught up on few things and Lena was teasing Kara about her secret project and she tried not to pry but curiosity was almost getting the better of her as their food arrived a kale salad for Lena and a burger and fries for kara....with a salad side

"Who are you and what have you done with Kara?" the Luthor amused 

"What?" 

Lena simple pointed to the oddity next to her plate, She didn't even remember ordering it 

"Oh, I just had a craving for a small salad is all" she could see her friend was waiting so she took her for and devoured her salad, which was surprisingly nicer than she thought. 

The CEO could not help but chuckle at this as the finished off their meal. 

"When do I get to see this project? " the fidgeting reporter enquired 

"Once it's ready" those emerald eyes did not show any hint of breaking 

the chime of Kara's phone broke the standoff, "Sorry it Alex I need to go" 

"it's fine" Lena stood up and gave Kara a hug 

Once Kara was gone the Luthor pulled out her tablet and was pleased that due to Kara Kryptonian metabolism the nanites had already made their way into most of her system. 

The sense of pride was exhilarating as the grin on her face grew wider, a few commands put in and the program was ready to begin. 

"Soon, Kara"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than I intended but was just too good of a cut off point to pass up.   
> Does anyone have any theories?


	4. The honeycomb

The Luthor felt more pride with the success of the device, now with the nanites from her coffee in her system should make the next step of her plan. 

Entering her lab she moved over to her computer and opened up the program and activated the nanites. 

"It should not take them long to reach her brain" she mused out loud "Once there it will be tricky to see how long it will take to attack and stimulate the right part to achieve my intentions." 

Looking over at the results of the healthy test she smiled but decided to remove it to at least let kara have something.

She has debted on what to do next with her soon to be pet, make her quiver any time she smelled her perfume, Sneeze on command or even fly naked to L Corp. So many possibilities. 

But the Luthor loved the slow game, the breaking of future pets was best served slowly until they are completely yours.

For now, this will do: Stimulate pleasure when signal is received  
Now a command Phrase: "Would you be so kind...." 

Turning to her reflection fixing her coat and sent an important text, "I think its time to talk to mother" 

The day seemed to be dragging in more so than usual, Alex and the DEO had any emergencies handled it seemed to be a slow news day to the point that most of Catco were just catching up on other projects.

Kara was proof-reading a few articles when she saw James out the corner of her eye heading towards her. 

"Hows it coming along?" Olsen was skimming through some photos 

"Dragging in" the super sighed "almost makes me hope for something exciting to happen." 

"Be careful now" he chuckled "Whats with the new look?" he gestured to her new crimson top which was slightly too small for her but was comfortable 

"Na, just felt like a small change is all " she struck a pose "plus it matches the lipstick Lena gave me" 

"She bought you lipstick?" a quizzical look crept onto his face

"Yes, it was really nice of her" 

She could see a worried look creep onto her friends face from that statement. She knew not all of her friends trusted Lena as much as she did, but after what she did to help them all last year, she had earned more respect from them. 

"Well it's a...." his tone gave away a hint of sarcasm as he stopped himself 

"A what James" standing there crossed arms "Please continue" 

He was like a kid caught with their hand caught in a cookie jar as she waited for his response

"Well, the last gift she got you was" and he gestured around them 

"Lena didn't but CatCo for me" she was not sure how to take that, Lena bought Catco to stop Edge from controlling the media, Olsen didn't look convinced. 

"Anything else you want to add?" the anger slowly building up in her 

"Look Kara" he placed the photos on her desk "If you hadn't asked Lena to talk to Edge Catco would be gone, which I'm grateful for. However, we now have a Luthor as a boss" 

She felt the bubble of rage starting to build ready to pop, after everything Lena had done for them for them, he had the audacity to still see her as a Luthor. 

"After all she's done you still see her as just a Luthor" The frustration sizzled out of her voice as she tightened her fist 

"Look" James raised his hands as he backed away from her "I would rather not get into an argument with you over this" 

Glancing around she saw that a few of her co-workers were paying attention, as much as she wanted to continue this she didn't want to cause a scene

"Just go" she turned her back on James as she went back to her work. She heard him trying to say something but he just left. 

Watching from around the corner reading their lips made her fill with pride as the nanites had worked quicker than she had hoped. The slight changes in her personality were quite a sight, a slight bit more prone to anger and defensive of her. Seeing James with a look of worry and defeat di make her smile. 

She would love to stay and watch her pet slowly change threw out the day but she had an appointment to keep. 

Various ideas went through the Luthors head as to what other changes she could make to her pet. The temptation to go all out and break Kara was hard to resist. 

"Lost in thought?" the cold tone of Lillian Luthor chimed in the warehouse as she walked out of the shadows. 

"just a few" the click of Lena's heels echoed inside the hall "no surprises await me I hope"

Her mother just smiled "So what did you want to meet for?" 

"A business proposal" Lena pulled out a small box from her bag and handed it over to he mother, as she opened it and a look of pride grew onto Lillian's face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this and sorry for the wait. Hope you all are liking it so far


	5. The honeycomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay on this, got to love real life :( I hope you all enjoy the short chapter

Floating over the city use to help relax her after a long day, but the lingering thought of how James spoke about Lena after all she had done, he had the gall to say that about her, the anger was something she has never felt before

"Supergirl!" Director J'onzz shouted over the com

"Yes?" 

"We have a situation, Lillian Luthor has been spotted near L corp"

She didn't wait for further orders she shoots towards L Corp, resisting the urge to break the sound barrier as she speeds towards the building. Not having any idea what Lillian had planned for Lena but Supergirl would never let her do it. 

It didn't take long to spot her foe, standing outside right at the entrance of L Corp holding something in her hand, landing a few feet in front of the Luthor ...it was unusually quiet 

"Good to see you didn't disappoint" the smugness in her voice began to make Kara's blood boil

"What made you crawl out of your hole?" Taking a second to listen for any sign off cadmis agent, there was no sign or sound that gave them away 

"Don't worry, we are along" she pulled what looked like a grenade throwing it at Kara who caught it....it didn't explode

"A du..." was all she got out as she felt a prick in her hand causing her to drop the device 

Looking at Lillian her vision began to blur as pain burnt all over her body bringing her to one knee as the Luthor moves towards her laughing 

"So predictable" 

It took a lot for Kara not to pass out as it felt like she was on fire, but forced herself to keep eye contact with her foe

"What...what..." 

"Just something Lex designed that I refined" The Luthor voice echoed in her head as she fought through the pain which was growing 

"It won't kill you for a while, you don't deserve a quick death" a sharp tone cut through the air 

"Supergirl!" J'onn's voice sounded like it was underwater in her earpiece 

Lillian picked the device up before lifting Kara's face up to gloat with the Luthor grin gleaming on her face 

"Don't worry, Lena will be...ouch" the Luthor winced in pain as her hand began to drip blood, she staggered back her skin began to dissolve away as she tried to scream. All that came out was blood as more of her body began to dissolve before she collapsed in front of the super.

Then everything went black 

The Sight on her screen sent a warmth through her very core. Lena was slightly disappointed with how quickly the swarm ate away at Lillian, she would have to look at that. 

It didn't take long for the DEO agents including agent Danvers who rushed to her sister's side. Within a few moments, they rushed the super into a van. 

Looking at the swarm program she tweaked a few of them to spike up Alex's panic. She didn't want to kill Kara, but a bit of pain builds character. 

"It should not take them to long to figure out that I repurposed the off one of Lex's projects" Turning to her reflection she adjusted he coat and reapplied her lipstick as the mirror vibrated 

"What's wrong?" she flicked the switch next to her computer revealing this earth Lena tears of rage streaming down her face, "I thought you would be happy to see out dear mother gone, I'll keep you up-to-date" the Luthor clicked her heels leaving the lab 

"Please be ok Kara" Lena's voice breaks through the tears

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmm what have I done now? *evil grin*


End file.
